It Was Me
by chloedouble1028
Summary: Pete tries to help out Chloe, but she's drunk, she doesn't know what she's doing...broken hearts ensue from the mess that follows...chlete


_**hey guys, this fic was inspired by another kinda like it, something like I Kissed a Drunk Girl or something. I read it and this little plot bunny wouldn't me the heck alone, so I had to write it. **_

_**WARNING:Those of you who like happy endings, don't read this!**_

**It Was Me**

"Pete, what's going on?"

Chloe sat up looking confused, she squinted in the bright light, looking at Pete. He was sitting on the chair across from the couch. Her chair. Her couch. In her house. What was Pete doing here at - she glanced at the clock - 6 AM on a Saturday morning?

Pete lifted his head from its resting place cradled in his hands. The first thing Chloe noticed was the sadness in his eyes, followed by his worn and tired looking appearance. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry, immediately causing her subtle headache to start pounding.

"Pete what's wrong?"

Worry filled her sweet voice but it fell on deaf ears, Pete didn't have any strength left to listen. He just stared at her with hollow eyes, pain radiating out of every cell in his body. Chloe stood to go over to him, and the entire world started spinning. She put her hands out and tried to keep her balance.

"Whoa!" she said softly.

Then she felt strong arms wrap around her, surrounding her in their comforting embrace. Even if he hadn't been the only other person in the room, Chloe would have known Pete's arms anywhere. They were always her first comfort when the world, or more often, Clark, got disappointing. He would always hug her when she was feeling down, even if it was just the one-armed friendly hug that she got most often.

Pete set her down on the couch, and went to go get her a glass of water and some aspirin, God knew she was going to need it. He sighed as he ran the water, watching with tired eyes as it filled the glass. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair that it had to be like this. Glass in hand, he walked to the medicine cabinet and withdrew the bottle of aspirin, taking both, he went back to Chloe.

"You're going to want this," he told her, his voice not so much soft as it was tired and broken.

Chloe took the glass of water and the bottle of aspirin. Something was wrong, she knew it. Her Pete was not like this, he was always happy and cheerful, he was her rock. This was not right. Pete went back to the chair, sitting down heavily. Something was nagging at the back of Chloe's mind, she couldn't figure out what. But as he sat down it hit her. He hadn't once met her eyes.

"Pete what is going on?" she repeated, more insistent.

He just kept staring at the floor, never looking up, never saying anything. Chloe wracked her brain for what could possibly be so wrong that he wouldn't even tell her about it, something so bad that he would be at her house at this time on a Saturday morning. Then it dawned on her, and she didn't like that possibility at all, not one bit.

She got down off the couch, setting the glass on the floor, and crouched down in front of Pete, looking up into his eyes. She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself.

"Pete…who died?"

He finally met her gaze, which was just as biting as his next words.

"No one Chloe."

She flinched at his tone, but refused to back down.

"Then what the hell is wrong Pete!" she said, her voice rising.

He got up quickly and headed for the door. Just as he turned the knob and started opening the door, she grabbed his arm.

"Pete!"

He shut the door, the sound echoing with finality throughout the house. He turned and looked at her, his eyes those of a tortured soul.

"Me," he said, emotion choking his throat. "I died Chloe!" he burst out loudly, pain carved into every syllable. He turned away as the memory of it overtook him.

_He drove up to the house, having to park on the road because of all the cars. Clark had said Chloe was going to this party, something about an interview with one of the people there. But she was supposed to be back at the Torch by eleven. That had been two hours ago. _

_Opening the door, he stepped inside. Immediately he stopped stone cold, shocked by what he saw. Chloe was dancing on a table, beer bottle in hand. His throat went dry as he took in what she was wearing, a very short mini-skirt, and a backless black halter top, kept on by only a string tied around the back. The guys were cheering her on as she swayed to the music. _

_"Chloe!" he shouted above the music, walking towards her. She turned quickly, almost falling off the table. _

_"Pete!" she yelled at him, jumping down off the table. She tripped in her boots, and fell into his arms. They automatically folded around her, and he didn't even notice as her beer bottle shattered on the floor. She looked up at him with those eyes, and he immediately became acutely aware of just how close she was to him, and how his hands were on bare skin. _

_"Hi Pete," she said softly. She giggled as she stood up, but made no effort to move away from him. Pete's eyes drifted down to her lips, so close to his own. But he shook his head, knowing that this was neither the time nor place. _

_"C'mon Chlo, let's get you home." _

_"Aww, Petey, I wanna stay!" His eyes closed involuntarily. Petey. Not Petey, anything but Petey. He could never say no when she called him that. Those eyes, that face, and that name…it just got him every time. And even in her alcoholic state, Chloe could see the effect it was having on him. _

_"Petey…." she said again, this time in a sing song voice. Pete braced himself, knowing that, this time, he had to stand strong. He took her by the hand and led her forcefully out of the house. But he hadn't counted on just how bad she wanted to stay. _

_"No!" she said forcefully, yanking her hand away. She turned and tried to make a run for it, back towards the house. But Pete was quick, he wrapped both arms around her and picked her up. He may not be Clark but he was no weakling. Pete threw her over his shoulder and walked to his car. She pounded on his back with her small fists, screaming at him. _

_"Put me down!" _

_"No." He winced as one well aimed fist connected particularly well, he'd have a bruise there in the morning. He put her in the car, and tried to get over to the other side without letting her out. This proved to be especially difficult and he made several attempts before succeeding. _

_Once the car was moving Chloe gave up, just crossed her arms in front of her with a little, "Humph." Pete laughed out loud, she just looked so adorable, even drunk. Shutting his mouth, his next glance was a little more focused. She looked gorgeous, and even the alcohol hadn't dimmed the fire in her eyes, she was furious at him. Pete turned back to the road, trying to focus on just getting her home. _

_But when they got there, he realized he had another problem. Gabe was in Metropolis for the weekend, and Chloe couldn't stay home alone. Normally Lana would be there, but she'd gone with Gabe to visit Nell. Pete felt a headache coming on, and he rubbed his temples briefly. Chloe decided not to wait for him and slammed the door on his car as she left. _

_Pete looked up and saw her leave the door open. He licked his lips nervously, she was obviously expecting him to follow her. Go into Chloe's house, late at night, alone with her, when she was drunk…this could not end well. Slowly he opened his car door, and just as slowly he shut it and began walking towards the house. _

_As he reached the door, he paused, everything in him was screaming this was wrong. But something else was whispering that this was so right, exactly what he should be doing. All he was doing was baby-sitting a friend, making sure she was okay, that was perfectly fine…right? He walked in and started looking for Chloe. _

_"Chloe?" he called, shutting the door. "Chloe where are you?" _

_"Right here," said a low voice from behind him. He spun around and was immediately rewarded with seeing Chloe. The low lighting in the house cast shadows in just the right places on her body, and her little smirk was killing him. He inhaled slowly, trying to gain some control of himself, but it was hopeless. _

_Pete slowly looked her over as she sauntered towards him. She looked amazing, absolutely stunning, and incredibly sexy. Sexy. Sexy, sexy, sexy. That word was just the only thing he could think of right now, everything about her just screamed sexy…and it was getting to him. _

_"Thank you for bringing me home Pete," she said, her voice low and sultry. _

_"Uh, um, no problem, now Chlo-" he tried to say, but she put a finger to his lips. Pete's eyes widened and his body tensed up, he hadn't expected this. _

_"I just want to thank you properly," she said in that same low tone, that sexy voice that was driving Pete insane. Chloe pushed him up against the wall, looking very predatorial as she leaned in even closer. Pete felt himself react to her, to her closeness, to her body heat, just to her. _

_Then she closed the distance between her lips and his, and Pete's senses went insane. The alarm in the back of his head was going full blast, telling him this was wrong. He put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back. _

_"Chloe, Chloe no, not like this," he said desperately. She was drunk, she didn't know what she was doing. He tried to get away but she just shoved him back against the wall harder. _

_"C'mon Pete, I know you want me…and I want you too." Even as those words escaped her precious lips, Pete was looking at her eyes. He knew then, he knew that she wasn't seeing him. Her eyes were open, but didn't see him standing there in front of her, she saw Clark. _

_But Chloe just pressed her lips to his once again, more insistently this time, and her hands wandered up underneath his shirt, massaging his warm flesh. As her tongue penetrated his mouth, Pete moaned softly. This was everything he'd ever wanted, but it was so wrong. But as she pressed against him harder, his arms automatically went around her, his fingers gripping the bare skin on her back. _

_He held her close to his body, kissing her feverishly, and praying to God that this would never stop. It just felt so good, to finally be the one she was noticing, to finally be the one she wanted, it just felt so damn good! _

_Pete twisted her around, and pressed her against the wall, he grabbed both of her hands and held them above her head. His lips traced down the side of her neck and Chloe groaned in pleasure. She pushed him backwards and he tripped over the couch, falling backwards to sit on it. Pete's eyes widened as he came back into reality. _

_Chloe was drunk, she was trying to seduce him…and it was working. This couldn't be happening, he must be dreaming. But then she was on him again, straddling his legs, kissing his lips. He pushed her away but she just kissed his neck instead. _

_"Chloe, Chloe please stop." He moaned again as she shifted in his lap. "Chloe!" She pulled back and looked at him, still only inches from his lips. _

_"Is that really what you want Pete? Do you want me to stop?" Somehow the scent of alcohol on her breath was missed by Pete as he stared into those eyes. Did he want her to stop? He knew this was wrong, she didn't know what she was doing, he felt like he was taking advantage of her. But this was what he wanted right? He wanted her. He wanted Chloe. _

_Chloe took his silence for a yes and continued to kiss his neck, her hands gripping his shoulders almost painfully. He tried to resist, but how hard really? This was what he wanted, he just hadn't wanted it quite like this. She let her hands slide down his sides, finding the bottom edges of his shirt, she pulled it up over his head in one swift motion. As her hands wandered, Pete let go of the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. _

_"No," he said breathlessly, "Don't ever stop." Chloe grinned as she pressed her lips to his. This time Pete met her kiss, his arms willingly going around her, and his heart finally believing that she really saw him and not Clark here with her tonight. _

_And yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Couldn't bring himself to move his hands up the one inch to that knotted string and, with just one pull, pass the point of no return. Instead he flipped her over on her back, positioning himself on top of her on the couch. Her legs wrapped around him as he kissed her neck, and she groaned softly. _

_"Clark don't stop!" she demanded, out of breath. Pete jumped up, horrified at hearing those words. Hearing that name, out of her mouth, when he was here, like this, with her…it killed him. _

Pete slowly came back to reality, Chloe coming into focus with a worried expression on her face.

"Pete what are you talking about?" Pete sighed as he looked at her.

"Chloe, I died…and you killed me." Chloe just stood there in stunned silence, and before she had a chance to respond, Pete walked out the door.

**Epilouge**

_Before she spoke to him again, Pete moved to Wichita with his mom, and he never returned her phone calls. She begged him to listen, left him messages, sent him e-mails. Chloe pleaded with him to just explain what had happened. But Pete had had enough, he just couldn't take it anymore, the pain was just too much. He told no one, not even Clark. _

_Two months later Chloe's world went straight to hell. _

She heard the doorbell rang and got up to answer it.

"Clark?" she said, puzzled to see him. He looked down at her with tear filled eyes and opened his mouth.

"Chloe, Pete's dead…" His voice broke and the tears began to fall.

"Oh my God, Clark, who…" she trailed off, covering her mouth with her hand as she slumped against the door frame.

"A robber…broke in…gun…killed him…" Chloe only heard part of what he said, as the rest of the world faded. She couldn't see, she couldn't hear, she couldn't feel.

"No…it was me, I killed him!" she said desperately, praying to be wrong, but she knew, Pete had told her. She had killed him.

"It was me…"

**The End**

_**review guys, it's much appreciated, especially now, I really need the comments. good or bad just let me have 'em! **_


End file.
